The Shower
by Dena Gray
Summary: multiverse Rogue's had a hard day and just wants to enjoy the one living thing she can still touch... Water! And the XMen's facilities have just the Shower for it! One-Shot/Smut


A/N: I know next to nothing about Rogue, so forgive me for this little plot bunny, but it was so cute I just had to give it s

A/N: I know next to nothing about Rogue, so forgive me for this little plot bunny, but it was so yummy I just had to give it some luvin'! I own nothing except the mistakes ;) And I kinda took this Rogue from all over the place (comic book, cartoons, movies, etc…) Why not? :P

.o

Oh, God, what a damned awful day. Stupid uniform, damned gloves. Would she never get used to them? It had been so long since she'd felt the touch of another human…

Machines? Fine. Walls? Mostly. Anything inanimate, that was great. But trees…animals…anything living…

They had a habit of shrinking away. She couldn't even touch a rock if it was charged right. Not with her bare hands.

Not after _her._

Death wasn't an easy thing to cope with, much less completely absorbing the life out of someone who was only trying to help you.

She shook that memory off along with her left shoe. What in Heaven's Name was she supposed to do? Hate everyone?

She sighed and tapped her forehead to the tiled wall in front of her. That just wasn't in her. Especially with such loveable specimens as Logan and Remy around.

Logan could handle it, but didn't really want to. He still saw her as a little girl.

She watched her bare hand slide down the cool tile wall.

Remy was crazy enough and masochistic enough to actually _want_ her to touch him, but he was so…he just knew how to get under her skin.

She dug her short fingernails into the grout line, chipping away at it as if it were the most fascinating thing in the universe.

She took a deep breath and blew it out. She pushed away from the wall and turned on the shower spigot. At least she still had water.

It hissed out of the full body sprays and started heating up the room. Steam boiled out of the shower in no time and _man_ was it ever great to get out of those clothes.

Especially the gloves.

One of the greatest things about living at a technologically advanced compound was the Shower.

And it was a definite capital 'S' on Shower.

A rain head, body sprays, massaging sprays, aromatherapy (if she'd felt like it, which she didn't), chromatherapy (which she turned to 'relax'), and the best of all…music.

She could be herself in this Shower. She didn't have to watch out for what or whom she touched. She didn't have to be restricted by clothing or…or anything.

Blessed nothing between her and the water.

She slipped her iPod into the music dock and swept the dial to the new Batman soundtrack.

_Watch the World Burn._

It was a bit dark, and way too short, but Omigod was it great for a shower. She was usually into a little William Lawes, it was so soothing, but today called for something just shy of psychotic. Professor X even suggested it might help when she got the crazies.

The cellos ground into the room, darkly swirling into her ears. She closed her eyes and stepped into the Shower.

The water slipped over her skin like a lover's hands.

The heat saturated her hair as the water did, trickled over her scalp and down her forehead. Over her nose. Her lips. Just like a lover's.

She needed this.

After so long of not being able to touch someone, her Shower was all she had anymore.

She reached up and pushed her hair back, wetting all of it, pulling it on top of her head and pressing the heft of it down to release water over her neck and face.

It rolled down over her shoulders, her back, warming the tight muscles. She took a step forward, into the center of the Shower.

Mmmmmm…

Body sprays were man's best invention.

She reached to the niche in the wall for the shampoo dispenser. Hands full of cold, sensuous soap, she slowly worked her fingers into her scalp. She had to be careful not to scrub, she'd tangle her hair. Speaking of which, she really needed conditioner this time.

Flying was great, but damn at the split ends.

She rinsed out her hair and reached for the conditioner. It slipped so nicely, she just had to try it on her skin. She imagined it was Logan's hands, rubbing slick over her breasts. He'd have smooth hands, even with all the rough work he did. She'd looked, hard. They'd be smooth as silk but hard with labor. She could stare at those hands all day.

Funny how she went from a back-girl to a hands-girl once she couldn't touch anything.

She slid her hands over and over and over her nipples to the crescendo of the music.

Oh…

That was nice.

The music stopped rather suddenly and then it repeated itself.

Blessed repeat.

Her hands made their way to her stomach, arching and tracing with slippery tips over her slightly soft tummy. She was glad to not be as much of a hardbody as Aurora. It just didn't look right on a woman.

Now Remy…Ooooh, that man had a pack of abs to make Armada Megatron look like a sapling.

Not that she'd ever really thought about Megatron too much…

Seriously, why would a girl like her think about a giant alien cartoon robot that was completely metal and had the sexiest voice this side of Scotland?

Really.

Now, where was she?

Ah, yes, her tummy. It went nicely with her hips. She ran her thumbs over her hips and down the sides of her buttocks.

Oh, yeah.

She ran her knuckles over her hip flexors, kneading the tension there. It was hard work turning on a hairpin in mid-air.

She couldn't resist, she just had to splay her hands across her thighs, thumbs on the interior.

It didn't get any better than this…not for her…

Okay, well, maybe it could get better…She smiled into the rainhead above. It trickled happily down into her face.

Water danced over her body and hit things that had become overly sensitive with lack of contact.

Who knew that a shoulder blade could be such an erogenous zone?

Not really a surprise if she thought about Logan's hands again. She bet he'd give a kick-ass massage.

Dammit.

She'd never had one after she almost killed that masseuse, and that was _with_ clothes on. It was almost worth it.

The conditioner had long since rinsed away, but the water was still lovely-hot and she wasn't going to waste such an opportunity. No telling when she'd be able to get such a long time in the Shower again…

She ran her thumbs up her inner thighs and ran them each in turn across her lower lips.

Anh!

Talk about sensitive!

Oh those cellos were just lovely.

She twisted a little at the knees, swaying to the music, letting it ride up her body like the men she wanted.

It curled around her waist and pulled it, twisted it, brought her hands up to just hold the best feeling in the world right now.

Water.

It tapped her fingers and palms with playful notes and slid down her arms like a tongue.

Oooh, Remy's tongue. If it was anywhere near as sweet as the words that tripped out of that charmer's mouth, then she'd bank on his tongue being the most talented at laving.

She pictured him holding her hands above her head, water trailing down her arms, over her breasts and stomach, to slip between her thighs. He'd be great at kissing…

But then so would Logan. All that intensity and anger would just make for one helluva lip-lock session. Not to mention the chest hair she'd seen once or twice. She shivered in the hot water.

Chest hair had always fascinated her. She'd never really gotten to know what it felt like. She imagined it would be tickling, much like the water.

She moaned a little as she brought one hand to brush a nipple and the other to rub her clit.

What if she could have both of them? Hell, why not? She'd never get either, so why not want both?

Mmmm…

She smiled darkly into the spray. Logan would be from behind. He'd be like that. Remy could play up front, licking his way down with that tongue of his.

The cellos crested again. Oh, how scrumptious! She started rubbing her clit harder, slipping her middle finger in between her labia to feel how wet she'd really gotten herself. She cried out softly. That was so…gooooood.

She imagined Logan rubbing his dick between her cheeks, slipping it up and down, up and down, rubbing his own brand of wetness over her ass. MMmmmm.

What would it feel like to have him in her ass? Would it hurt? It was her fantasy, so he'd be just the right size to make it not hurt. Cause then, Remy…

Remy could take her from the front.

Which one would be the biter?

She bit her lip and shuddered. Logan.

Remy would kiss her senseless while he pumped up into her.

Ah!

Logan's hands would wrap around her from behind, holding her back against him as he invaded her, bit down on her shoulder, rubbed those soft and hard hands over her breasts like he owned them.

She'd get her pick as to which arm got to hold which one. It'd be nice to hook a leg over those swimmer's hips Remy looked like he had in those leather pants he wore. Man, if she didn't come soon, she'd break…

There it was…

Ah! Anh! Yeah…Oh, yeah… Oh, oh oh oh oh…yes, with the music, with it, with it…

"Gah! Oh-ho!" She sank down onto the mosaic floor of the Shower in a sodden heap of orgasm.

If only she could really have all that…

At least she had her imagination…and the water…

She smiled up into the spray and let it wash over her sated body.


End file.
